Taken Off Guard
by friv0lity
Summary: If he doesn’t wanna give you what you want, what you deserve, Bella,” she whispered in a low husky tone, “I will.” // Bella/Rosalie. Slashy.


**Title:**Taken Off Guard  
**Author:**Swoochi -- izza  
**Rating:**PG-13?  
**Pairing:**Rosalie/Bella -- a bit slashy  
**Betas: **hameronnicole(LJ), eskaybeki (LJ)**  
Spoilers:**Eclipse – Chapter 7 : _Unhappy Ending_  
**Summary: **_"If he doesn't wanna give you what you want, what you deserve, Bella," she whispered in a low husky tone, "I will."_  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything/anyone. I'm just playing around.

"_What, Alice?" I hissed. I was on the defensive, imagining her amusement when she saw my makeshift bed. _

"_It's me," Rosalie said softly, opening the door enough that I could see the silver glow touch her perfect face. "Can I come in?"_

_Rosalie hesitated in the doorway, her breathtaking face unsure._

"_Of course," I replied, my voice an octave higher with surprise. "Come on in."_

_I sat up, sliding to the end of the sofa to make room. My stomach twisted nervously as the one Cullen who didn't like me moved silently to sit down in the open space. I tried to come up with a reason why she would want to see me, but my mind was a blank on that point._

"_Do you mind if we talk__for a few minutes?" she asked. "I didn't wake you or anything, did I?" Her eyes shifted to the stripped bed and back to my couch. _

"_No, I was awake. Sure, we can talk." I wondered if she could hear the alarm in my voice as clearly as I could._

_She laughed lightly, and it sounded like a chorus of bells. "He so rarely leaves you alone," she said. "I figured I'd better make the best of this opportunity."_

_What did she want to say that couldn't be said in front of Edward? My hands twisted and untwisted around the edge of the comforter._

"_Please don't think I'm horribly interfering," Rosalie said, her voice gentle and almost pleading. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them._

"So, umm… You wanted to talk?" I asked with a hint of uncertainty after a few moments of silence.

She looked up at me, her gold eyes boring into mine. A devilish smile spread across her angelic features, replacing her shy expression. The hair on the back of my neck stood, and my heart started to beat so fast, there was no doubt she could hear it.

Before I could realize what she was doing, she'd me pinned down on the couch, and was straddling me. Rosalie tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind my ear, and stroked my right cheek delicately with her cold fingers. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could manage to get any sounds out, she leaned in and, kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. I tried to push her away, but she was too strong for me. Giving in, I kissed her back.

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. My breath became shallow, and I found myself reaching for her neck, pulling her back down for a more desperate kiss.

Too soon, she pulled away from me, and I had to reluctantly let go of her. She looked down on me, her eyes filled with something I had never seen before.

"I thought you wanted to talk," I said breathlessly.

"If he doesn't wanna give you what you want, what you deserve, Bella," she whispered in a low husky tone, "I will."

She got off of me graciously, and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, acting as if nothing had just happened. I sat back up, my entire body shaking with an unfamiliar desire.

Hearing Edward walking in the hallway, I straightened myself up, and tried the best I could to look normal. Fake innocent smile: check.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked guardedly, as he entered the room. Not knowing what to say, I glanced guiltily over at Rosalie.

"Everything is great. I was just leaving," Rosalie told him, offering him her picture-perfect smile. "It was nice _talking_ to you, Bella."

I watched her as she rose from her spot, and walked out of the room, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. Without looking back, she disappeared in the darkness, leaving me completely bewildered and utterly un-satiated.

* * *

Please R&R. I'm a comment whore :P 


End file.
